


Days of discovery

by Deedeedum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: AND I LIKE WRITING ABOUT MARVEL, Boze is thor (ftw), Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Existential Crisis, Flitz is Black Panther, Food, Keith is Falcon, Killing, Lasercorn is Iron man, Mari is Black widow, Near Death Experiences, Noah is spidey, Olivia is Scarlet witch, Other, Red Room, Running Away, SO I LIKE MARVEL, SO THIS MARVEL AU IS THE BEST, Shayne is Captain America, Sohinki is hawkeye, War Stories, Wes is Bucky, and Courtney is quicksilver, and Damien is the best ant man, child experinces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deedeedum/pseuds/Deedeedum
Summary: One-shots about the lovely marvel AU Smosh-stuff on tumblr came up with!





	1. Lasercorn- Falling

**Author's Note:**

> As lasercorn is delivering the bomb into the portal he reflects about his life and what made him end up doing shit like this.

 

Who the hell brings around a test that ended up with a A+ and gloats that he’s on the same level as him to everyone in the class? Like seriously, he was already building cars when Jimmy was picking his nose and licking dog shit. How in the world does that qualify the little shit to be on his level?

 

And oh, he’s still getting closer and closer to space huh? Oh geez, he hopes Sabrina won’t be too pissed at him for this. I mean there’s what? Only a ninety-three percent chance he’d die? He could still make it out and try to patch things up, right?

 

Besides, maybe he could finally get some answers if he see’s his dad in hell if there is one. No way there’s gonna be a heaven for him. Maybe he’ll be able to find out just why he thought it’d be a smart move to be driving while intoxicated. Maybe he’d be able to figure out why his mom even let his dad drive like that.

 

But he doubts he’ll get that answer to the last question. His moms up there in the pearly gates with the angels or whatever the fuck there is. Normally he wouldn’t call himself a believer but as he’s watching the bomb explode and he’s fallings down to his doom a few prayers might help to be on the good side of the big man in the sky.

 

He sits by as his vision grows black and his heart slows. He sits by as the world grows dark around him and breathing becomes more and more difficult. He sits by and let’s this all happen because there’s no use denying the truth and prolonging his suffering.

 

He’s dying.

 

So he lets the world he once knew turn into oblivion as he closes his eyes and starts feeling himself falling down. Soon he’ll greet and shake his dad's hand in hell while sending good wishes to his mom in heaven. Soon it’ll all be over.

 

And how lovely does that sound? 

 

_ “Dad who’s those guys?” he asks, pointing toward a framed photo sitting on his father's desk of his dad and two other men whom he has no clue of. Were they associates? Business partners? Investors interested in his dad's business? _

 

_ His father pauses and looks curiously down at him, “David I never told you about these two?” and his dad brows crinkle in thought. “I haven’t, had I? Well sit down now and I’ll tell you a little story about these men.” _

 

_ He doesn’t appreciate being talked down like he’s too stupid to know the basic function of sitting down. He does it anyway but he hopes the glare he sent towards his dad sends the right message. He hears mutterings under his father's breath about how he can’t believe his son doesn’t know. _

 

_ Why should he know who those guys are? He’s never seen em and neither his mum or dad mentioned them the six years he’s been alive. Maybe they’re some big shot actors who everyone assumes everyone knows. If that’s the case then who cares? They’re probably boring or annoying. _

 

_ “David, I’ll start with him.” He points a finger at the man at the far left with sandy blonde hair and a short stature. “His name is Shayne Topp but everyone called him Shayne.” His father explains it slowly as though explaining it to a newborn and he want’s to rip his hair out in frustration.  _

 

_ “Shayne was a pretty scrawny man before he got the super serum treatment. Do you know why he got it over anyone else kiddo?” and he cannot for the life of himself understand that question. He didn’t even know who this guy was and his father thought he might’ve known why he got some type of serum?  _

 

_ He just shook his head no and his father continued on. “It’s because he was a great man inside. A little loud and a little too humorous but a great man with a great heart. He got picked because of those qualities. And you know what son?”  _

 

_ Was this a actual question or a rhetorical one because god he didn’t know. “What?” was all he responded with. _

 

_ “These qualities made him a better man than most men alive today. These qualities made him special because not many men in those times had them. These qualities led him to becoming captain America.” _

 

_ Oh that was someone he was familiar with. “..like in my comics?”   _

 

_ “Exactly like in your comics. Shayne was a brave man who risked his life just to save his friend from the perils of a labour camp. Shayne would of walked to the ends of the earth for his friend and god I hope someday you have friends as dedicated as that David.” His father ruffled his hair and went to put down the picture frame. _

 

_ “-wait! You still haven't told me about the other guy.” and his father gave a pause. Looking back at the picture frame and having some odd type of fondness and regret in his eyes. _

 

_ “His name was Gabe Jones but everyone called him Gabe. He-” _

 

And suddenly he was back on earth and alive. How the hell did he escape death? Was he hallucinating? Oh god don't tell him this was a sleeping beauty or snow white scenario. 

 

“Nobody kissed me right? Please tell me that nobody kissed me.” because dammit he'd rather not let the press get ahold of that. Lord knows he has enough on his plate.

 

“No lasercorn, nobody kissed you, yet.” He heard Shayne say and god did he want to punch the little shit. However his stomach was a different story.

 

“Does anyone wanna get some shawarma? Because I'm hungry and I know a great shawarma place around here.” He decided to ignore the looks of ‘are you crazy we just won a battle also you just fell like eight hundred feet down how are you HUNGRY’ and decided to focus on Boze’s nodding.

 

“Looks like Boze wants to go so I'll just uh-” He tried to sit up but when practically trapped in a metal cage it's pretty hard. “Just gimme a second-, oh hey there!” He saw hulk’s big face looking down at him in worry. Did Joven teach the other guy to understand complex language? That sounds like an asshole move Joven would do. 

 

“Alright I'm uh stuck. But the moment that I'm not I'm dragging all of your asses to eat some shawarma.”

 

Since hey, what else are you supposed to do after nearly dying? Actually take care of yourself? Get a doctor to look at your injuries? Take a few days to unwind and relax since you just nearly died?

 

Nah.

 

That’s never been his style.


	2. Mari- dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari tries to sleep without chaining herself to her bed. Knowing it's a bad habit left over from her childhood but really, what could go wrong?

 

You can never truly forget the past.

 

At least not in ways that are helpful. Maybe you can have it zapped out of you enough to forget parts of it, maybe you can drink yourself silly to be numb about it. Maybe you can jump off a cliff to finally be done with it. 

 

Mari refuses to do that though. She refuses to make herself weak, to endanger her life just for a brief vacation of her troubles. That’s never been the way she worked and she sure as hell isn’t making changes now. 

 

If only there were ways to forget things easily. Then maybe she wouldn’t be in this crisis right now. Maybe she wouldn’t be worrying her head off about such a stupidly simple thing. Why is it causing her so many problems? Nothing has before.

 

Yet she keeps on holding the handcuffs in her hands.

 

The urge to chain herself to the bed is strong. It’s familiar, comforting even to her soul. She’s had it done for her since she was three and done it herself since she was eleven. It’s just a quick little thing that’ll cause her anxieties to stop. Yet she can’t.

 

She knows she needs to break the habit. Sohinki and Joven are worried about her, they find this behaviour strange. Even she knows on some deep level that this is in fact not how normal people sleep at night. Hell, most fucked up people don’t even sleep like this.

 

It’s still hard though.

 

She knows the most efficient way to end addictions and habits is cold turkey so she chucks the handcuffs across the room and forces four sleeping pills in her throat, swallowing them dry. This needs to stop this. She needs to be normal for pete's sake. 

 

As she’s curled up in bed with blankets covering her she tries her hardest to ignore the odd foreign feeling of her wrist not being attached to her bedframe. As she slowly falls asleep she tries her hardest to ignore the nausea making it’s way up because everything feels so wrong.

 

She should’ve know though that she couldn’t escape it in her dreams.

  
  


_ “Madame B” She asks, her little voice drifting through the room as the other kids wait patiently in their beds. “Why do we need to be handcuffed to the beds? Momma and papa never did this with me.”  _

 

_ “Why Mari,” her voice is kind but her smile strained. Her eyes flash annoyance at the three year old’s questioning before a cold, calm look is covering it just as soon. “It’s to protect you of course. Don’t you know?” _

 

_ “Protect me?” That doesn’t make any sense and she frowns. “Why would it protect me? Is something try to take us away at night?” Maybe it’s the fey her momma told her about before. But she just said they were stories.  _

 

_ “Why yes indeed there is. Very bad people wish to take all of you away from us which is why we must keep you connected to your beds.” She turns to the room and all the other curious kids nod happily with the answer given. “We’re merely doing this to keep you safe.” Madame B finishes, smoothing back her hair which she loves. _

 

_ Physical affection isn’t shown too often but when it is it’s glorious. She smiles happily as Madame B clicks the lock into place. Before Madame B leaves her bedside though she delivers a kiss to her forehead and she can’t figure out why she’s getting treated so special.  _

 

_ As Madame B heels clicks away to the front of the room and the light turns off she’s met with the same sentence that’s greeted her for the past three nights she stayed here. “Stay put young ones, or else the Winter soldier shall get you.” _

 

_ Then the familiar slam of the door and click of the lock and she was left to wonder just who this winter soldier was and why he was so terrifying. Did he not share his toys? Did he have rude manners? Did he swear or talk bad about the KGB?  _

 

_ Was he one of the bad people wanting to take them away? _

 

_ Whatever it was the thought escaped her mind and she snuggled down in her covers, her left wrist hanging off the metal bedframe as sleep took her over. _

 

_ \------ _

_ She couldn’t help but bounce her leg as she sat in front of the projector screen. This was always her favourite activity, watching movies. Snow white had her smiling but it was always sleeping beauty to bring her to tears. _

 

_ Today must’ve been different though, since they were taking longer than usual. She saw her classmates look around in confusion and some fiddled with their ties, messing it up from the look of perfection the adults made them.  _

 

_ After this they’d have ballet and then lunch. Then studies on the world and language class. This was in essence the most interesting part of the day and she hated that it was taking so long. Would they have less time for a movie then? Or would ballet class be cut short? Either option still didn’t seem fun. _

_ However when Madame B walked out in front of the screen she had a inkling that this wasn’t going to be their regular movie watching session. Hands clasped in front of her Madame B had on  _ _ a smile that terrified her for some reason. “Children today i have something different to show you.” her smile widened as she spoke “The winter soldier in action.” _

 

_ As soon as she stepped away from the screen the lights dimmed and a tall man was on screen. His hair was white and he had some type of mask on. Really it looked more like the muzzles she’d seen her teachers put on dogs.  _

 

_ “Soldier, aim to kill.” some man off screen said. He had to be English, his accent when he spoke Russian said so. She couldn’t help but feel a jolt of fear go through her as he looked towards the screen, as he looked towards whoever said that. His eyes were empty. No determination or joy in his eyes, no ruthlessness or cruel look. They were just blank.  _

 

_ He couldn’t be human. No human managed to look like that. _

 

_ “Yes sir.” and a nod was what he replied with. His voice was slightly muffled by the thing on his face but no accent could be found. That meant he had to be Russian or just lived here for a while.  _

 

_ Another man was soon in frame with his hands in cuffs and hardly after a second they were removed the soldier bounced. With such fluidity the new man's neck was snapped quickly and the soldier just threw it down as though it wasn't a corpse. Oh god she was going to be sick.  _

 

_ The film went blank and the lights turned on but all she could focus on was the cold dead look in the lifeless body's eyes. She didn't even notice Madame B walking back up until her voice snapped them to attention.  _

 

_ “That, girls.” Clear and chipper was her tone as though she didn't just see someone get killed. “Is what we wish you to achieve. Did you see how he managed to not only disarm and take down so quickly? Did you notice how he didn't even hesitate?” there was some feral joy rising in her voice. Like she honest to god wished she could have whoever was on that screen as her trainee.  _

 

_ “That girls is something I hope you'll be able to get to. Don't dissapoint me.” and she flashed them her smile like always. Oh god what was wrong with her? How could she be so calm about this? Was that the normal reaction? And why does she want to exceed Madame B’s hopes? Why does she want to be able to take down someone better than whoever that was?  _

 

_ What had she become?  _

Gasping awake it took everything she had not to scream. Her chest felt tight and her heart beated a million miles per hour. Why now? Why of all times did she have to dream of that? Of all times why does this have to appear? Especially since everything's going so good right now? Life's a bitch and she has the strong urge to fight it right now.

 

A very strong urge. 

 

Whatever though, that's literally impossible. Sighing and sitting up she put her feet into her slippers and headed towards the kitchen. She had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much more shut eye.


	3. Sohinki- Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sohinki takes a drive with a certain someone and remembers a few things.

Matt didn’t usually think things through to the extent that he should’ve.

 

That was a trait he found endearing but others found a pain in the ass. Especially his boss. Oh man Sunny would probably start going grey soon from all the unneeded stress in his life that he brought in.

 

Yet as he looked over at the women fake-sleeping in his passenger he felt that this decision of his was sorta well thought through. Was he meant to kill her? Well yeah, that’s what the whole point of an assassination mission was. Did he? Hell no.

 

Was Sunny going to have his head for this? Probably.

 

Still though, Black Widow or not something was different about her. The way she gave away her position one too many times, how she left vital parts of her open or how she noticed his position almost immediately but continued on.

 

On some subconscious, or conscious level really, she must’ve wanted out and Shield was always looking for more talented agents. Boom, perfect recipe for greatness or at least a great recipe for recruiting a Russian spy.

 

Yeah no Sunny is totally going to kill him for this.

 

It’s just the right thing to do though. Bring someone who could be an important asset to shield, rescue an unwilling participant from Russia’s clutches, be a little shit and a pain in the ass in his superiors asses. All things a worthy cause.

 

A part of it totally wasn’t because she reminded him of Daniel. Totally 100% not. Nope-ity nope that was not a reason that he saved her because she reminded him of his brother who he hasn’t seen in over a decade. Definitely not.

 

Still though as he drove down the dirt road in the middle of god knows when o’clock he felt a memory start to wash over him.

 

He didn’t fight it.

 

**_\---------_ **

 

_ “Daniel where are we going?” He asked, clinging tightly onto his brothers back as he ran farther and farther away from home. Jonathan was a little farther ahead of them, always looking back to check if they were following or looking out to see if they’d be spotted. _

 

_ “It isn’t safe there Matty, it isn’t safe.” Daniel said and his grip around his legs tightened as they continued to run. He looked over his shoulder and couldn’t even see their house anymore, odd new houses took it’s place. _

 

_ “I don’t wanna leave though!” He said back a bit immaturely. Daddy just left for another business trip so that just meant that it’d just be Momma and them for two weeks. He had picture day tomorrow and Momma promised she’d bake cookies. _

 

_ She makes the best cookies. _

 

_ “Matty, buddy, c’mon-” Daniel sighed and tried to find a way to reason with him. “You know those bruises on your arms? The ones you got before dad left? The ones that John had to patch up ‘cause one was bleeding really bad?” _

 

_ “Mhm?” He didn’t know why that mattered. They hurt a lot but Momma said that Daddy never meant it, he just drank too much silly juice that made him like that. Daddy always brought him things when he came back from his trips too.  _

 

_ “Does any of you classmates have any bruises Matty?” They started to go criss cross between tall buildings and he couldn’t see Jonathan anymore.  _

 

_ “Well Sarah’s knees are really bruised but that’s ‘cause she plays soccer and-” _

 

_ “Matty.”  _

 

_ “...no” _

 

_ “Exactly,” They stopped and in the distance he could see bright lights that looked fun. Daniel put him down and got on one knee to speak face to face with him. “Matty how long till it’ll get real bad? How long until those bruises turn into broken bones? Or a split lip into a concussion? Remember John’s casts?” _

 

_ He did. John’s legs were broken and put into these really white casts that completely covered both of them up. He was bedridden for a month and looked completely miserable during it. After that John never stood by any stairs while Daddy was in one of his moods. _

 

_ “But Momma-” He didn’t want to leave her behind. He wanted her warm hugs she’d give him before bed. He wanted her comforting smile and the baked goods he’d get in his lunch everyday and after school. He didn’t want to leave her behind. _

 

_ Some strange expression was on Daniel’s face. “Mom isn’t coming Matty.” _

 

_ “Why?” He wanted to know why her warmth and kindness couldn’t come with them wherever they went. She wouldn’t complain and probably make everything way better than it ever could be.  _

 

_ “Matty Mom..” Daniel took a deep sigh. “Mom never tried to stop it remember? She’d sit on the sidelines ‘till Dad was passed out and then try to make excuses as to why it was okay. Like being stressed out was a good enough reason to hit your fucking kids.”  _

 

_ Jonathan came rushing back from wherever he went and gently grabbed Daniel’s shoulder. “They said they’ll take two of us, no more. They’re leaving tonight.”  _

 

_ He sighed. “We might be able to get enough for a few bus tickets out of the town before we’re found but after that it’s just gonna be begging or taking up odd work. We’ll make do though.”  _

 

_ “No Dan.” Now it was John's to sigh. “You and Matt go with them. It’s safe enough and clean. They’re willing to take someone Matt’s age and all you two have to do is clean up afterwards or do a little bit of acting for the show. Danny, food’s included in this and you know this deal is too good to pass up.”  _

 

_ “But-” _

 

_ “No buts. You’re doing this.” _

 

_ “You’re fifteen John!” Daniel yelled. “What are you gonna do? Live out on the streets by yourself? You’re too young, something could happen to you!”  _

 

_ “And i’d have any protection by having you and Matt with me? C’mon Danny be smarter than that.” They both looked at eachother and he realized they both looked so much older, so much more tired. _

 

_ “At least we’d be together.” Daniel was calming down. “Safety in numbers y’know?” _

 

_ “I don’t think i’ll be much safer with a thirteen year old and a nine year old with me.” The two were hugging now and there was a wet sound in his voice. “Please, just do this.” _

 

_ Daniel looked over to him. “Alright. We will.” _

 

**_\---------_ **

_ It’s been six months since they left. _

 

_ His tenth birthday has passed and Daniel will be turning fourteen in a week. He hasn’t said anything but he heard a few of the guys planning on getting him a laptop so he could do a few online courses.  _

 

_ He still misses momma and John but things have been going good for him. They’re constantly on the move so he gets to see really pretty sights. His work is easy and while he’d never admit it he secretly enjoys being the ‘random’ audience member to get picked for things. _

 

_ He’s excited though. They’re impressed with his skill with a bow. Like really impressed. He’s getting his own act soon after being mentored by Jacques. Daniel hasn’t been talking to him lately but that’s probably because he doesn’t want to grow older. _

 

_ Daniel wouldn’t leave him. _

**_\---------_ **

"We're here." It's amazing sometimes how wrong he could be. How he could be wrong that his brother wouldn't leave. Or how he could be wrong that he'd see Jonathan again. So many screwups that left him constantly wrong. This however, he couldn't be wrong with.

 

He just couldn't.


End file.
